swaggyslifefandomcom-20200213-history
Top Lists
Top's career in 2017 '' TopLists started his career as a Youtuber in 2014. He gained a lot of views back then. Even up to millions. But his luck started running out as by late 2016 where he finally started seeing a change to his view count. He blamed the Youtube itself for being so unrespon sive on his views. Time passed and he kept losing even more views. Then he decided to make pointless streams to entertain himself and the viewers. Barely anyone watched him to his surprise. He gained a minor fraction of viewers in his streams by September of 2017. And this is the time where I (Swaggy country) came into play. The members were like his only friends. They even donated him some cash and even one created a Discord server for him. This wasn't quite a whole lot, but he liked it. Back then the server was like a group chat, which now it still is. But much more people were active and talked with each other every single day, almost. ''Starting small to big again Top decided to begin his new type of content in his new channel called 'Text2Meme'. It wasn't a lot of views, but he finally started seeing that his new channel kept growing and growing. Until he started gaining hundreds of thousands of views. This really changed his situation, but he wasn't happy as he didn't want to sit in front of a monitor doing meme videos all the time which never entertained him. The channel blew up and became a major meme channel. He's known by a lot of people who follow meme channels now and usually have different opinions of what they think of him and his content. Some like him and his content. While others don't. Big organisations must have problems His new channel also had problems. The main one was in the Discord server. This is where his fan base can actually take an experience to actually understand what kind of a person really is. As he didn't liked an inch of his fan base. He told his moderators to go hardcore on them and threaten with bans at all times. This gave the moderators almost absolute power of what they can do with users. It's like they own you and can throw you out when you're useless or annoying. Even I myself didn't like this idea at all. Because one user (AG) abused the system to mute me and disallow some actions. Some of those fans joined me to protest about the system. Top banned me and silenced some in response to my small protest. '' Today'' Top Lists is now doing an art channel. He closed contact with me over 3 months ago. And doesn't want to contact me or anything like that. His channel is doing fine and his financial stuff is okay. I don't know what will await him, but from what i heard when i spoke to him said that he will keep making channels that follow the trend until he will eventually quit and finally move on with his life... Category:Encounters Category:Characters